In your dreams
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: A crazy dream in which Elena finds herself in 1860 and meets Damon for the first time. DAMON/ELENA. two-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

* * *

><p>In your dreams- Part 1<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a long day- a really, really long day. Not only did I run into Katherine today while Damon kept on being annoying, I actually managed to get into a fight with Stefan! I don't know how it happened. We were walking side by side, holding hands, and then the next thing I know, he and I are fighting! We said sorry and made up soon, but I still feel terrible! Maybe some sleep will do me some good? Goodnight Diary._

Elena Gilbert placed her diary under her pillow. She sighed, tired from all the exhausting events of the day, and ready to fall asleep. She checked her cell phone for texts, replied to the good night messages from Stefan and Bonnie, smiling a little at the former's text.

The smile turned into a frown when she saw a good night text from Damon. Her eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion. Why would he be wishing her goodnight? Without thinking too much about it- because why would she _ever_ want to think about Damon? - she texted back a half-hearted goodnight and threw her cell phone aside.

And then she was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert found herself in her own town, Mystic Falls. She saw all the places that she knew by heart, she walked through all the roads where she could find her directions even if she was blind-folded, she came across everything that she was all too familiar with.<p>

Something was different though. The town looked different, it looked…. _young. _

Elena frowned. Something wasn't right, she just knew it. Her heart was telling her that this was one of those puzzles where one piece just won't fit. She quickly tried to reach for her cell phone to call up Stefan-

Only to find her hand touching something silky instead of her jeans. She bit on her lip in confusion and shock, slowly willing herself to gather the courage and look down. When she did, she found, to her horror, that she was wearing an old silky flowing gown, like women did in older days.

Now this was not good. She did not remember wearing this. Why would she wear something like this? It wasn't Founders' Day!

Elena took in a deep breath to calm herself. So she did not have her cell phone, did not have any money with her, and was wearing weird old clothes that she did not even know she owned! She had to call up Aunt Jenna and ask for help, she knew it. Unable to spot any phone booth nearby- another weird thing, because she distinctly remembered that a phone booth was supposed to be here- she decided to ask a dark-haired young man standing nearby if she could borrow his phone.

"Excuse me", she called out to the stranger, standing behind him. "Can I borrow your cell phone for a while? I think I lost mine somewhere."

The man turned around slowly, to reveal a very confused Damon. He was looking at her strangely, like she was being delusional. Just when she was going to sigh in relief and pant out a "Thank God, it's you Damon!", she found him answering her question with one of his own. "What is a cell phone?"

Elena's eyes widened dramatically in shock. She glared at Damon, crossing her arms over her chest. "Damon, stop messing around! Please! Now is not the time!"

If Damon looked confused before, he was completely lost now. "What do you mean Katherine? I am being serious!"

Her mouth hung open when she heard him call her by her doppelganger's name. She remembered that she was actually wearing clothes similar to her. She shook her head. "Oh my gosh, no! I'm not Katherine! I'm Elena!"

Damon licked his lips nervously. "I am sorry, Katherine, but why would you say that? I don't even know an Elena!"

It was then that for the first time Elena realized that Damon was wearing old-fashioned clothes, instead of the trendy ones he usually wore. A new fear set foot into her mind. Her heart began pounding against her chest in trepidation. "W-What year is it?"

Damon looked like he was tethering on the edge of concluding that she had lost her sanity. "1860, don't you remember? Katherine, are you alright?"

She took a step back at the word 1860. Eighteen-freaking-sixty! How in the world did she end up here? And how on earth was she going to get out? As far as she remembered from her history classes, Graham Bell had invented the telephone in 1875. That was fifteen more years later. Was she stuck here for that long then? With _Damon_, of all people?

"Katherine?" Damon asked softly, his eyes softened with concern now. She could see now how much he cared about evil-vampire-woman. "Is something wrong? Maybe we can ask father for help?"

She shook her head firmly. "I'm not Katherine. I'm Elena. This may sound crazy, but I'm from the future."

Damon relaxed a bit, his lips curling up in a mocking smirk that she was familiar with. "Oh sure. And I'm a vampire."

Elena blinked. "You are." Then she remembered that he wasn't a vampire _yet, _"or rather, you would be." she corrected.

He eyed her in amusement. "Is this some kind of trick that you are playing on me? Something that my little brother convinced you to do? Brother!" he yelled, calling out to him.

Elena's heart fluttered with new hope. Maybe Stefan would recognize her?

"I'm busy", she heard Stefan yell back, as he trotted right past them, with Katherine in his arms.

Elena and Damon both found their mouths falling open in shock- Elena's in response to seeing Katherine with Stefan, and Damon's with the realization that this girl he was talking to wasn't Katherine.

"You are telling the truth." He breathed out.

She bit on her lip, anxiety and worry taking over her. "Damon please help me, I have to get out of here, I have to get back home."

He didn't answer. He held out his hand to her instead. "Come, dance with me."

Surprisingly, she found herself giving in to his invitation. They began slow dancing, like they did in the Founders' Day celebration. Or should she say like they _would do_? Everything was so confusing!

The dancing continued. Damon smiled, and she found herself smiling back at him. A nice and non-snarky Damon was good for a change. And he looked really handsome in the clothes he was wearing. Not that he looked anything less any time.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Bonnie, rushing towards someplace. Why was Bonnie in her jeans when she wasn't? "Bonnie!" she called out.

"Sorry Elena, I have to run!" Bonnie said, still running, "I need to break the bikini contest where Tyler and Caroline are competing against each other."

Elena giggled. The image of Tyler in a bikini just made her giggle. She found Damon's smile widening as she did.

"You are beautiful", he whispered.

She blushed. She shouldn't have blushed, she didn't think she would blush, but she did. "Thank you."

And then he was leaning in and kissing her and she was kissing him back and her eyelids were ruffling shut with the sensations flowing through her and everything was fading to black.

* * *

><p>Elena blinked. Her vision was still blurred, but once it adjusted, she found herself staring at the ceiling in her room. She rolled in her bed, to see that she was in her own room, in her present time- her bedside calendar almost glaring the death- in her usual clothes, with all her belongings everywhere.<p>

_What a crazy dream!, _she thought to herself, as she drifted back to sleep again….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it. I know the characters were somewhat OOC, but that is because this was a dream. I would write a second part to this only if you want me to, so please do let me know! Please review! I'm here to learn. Thank you for reading :) **


End file.
